


A Lion's Spirit

by TravelingTreygan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fredbear x Oc, Fredbear/Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingTreygan/pseuds/TravelingTreygan
Summary: I also have this story posted under my Quotev account, under Leo, as well as the other stories that I will be placing here :)Things change, and sometimes not always for the better. In the case of young Leo, her life being flipped upside down after a tragic day. She wanders through whatever this afterlife is, trying to make her way back to the one place that she could have only called home. A place that had long since been left and abandoned. It was not like there was any other place that she could have gone. It was the only place that she had really evener felt safe, and she hoped that after all this time, maybe she can be forgiven.
Relationships: Fredbear/Original Character - Relationship, Nightmare Fredbear/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Bright Lights

Fast. Everything was moving too fast. Fast and loud and bright. What had happened? Leo could hardly remember anything, other than the searing and agonizing pain that was covering her entire body quite relentlessly. All she knew now, was that she was being moved. Maybe on a gurney? Is that what she was on? There was shouting coming from all around her, people grabbing her and doing things that she could not make out.

"Blood pressure is at 90/50 and dropping!"

"We're loosing her! She's loosing too much blood! Tell them to have an OR ready!"

What was going on? Was Leo in accident? She could hardly remember. She couldn't even move. It felt like every bone in her body had all but been shattered, her lungs pierced by her ribs in all directions. She remembered rain, she remembered school. She had been walking home, she missed the bus.Then everything was bright and in pain, the sound of screeching tires.

"The person didn't even slow down, ran her right on through. Ran the light going over 70 miles an hour, police suspect drunk driving. I'm surprised she wasn't killed on impact," It sounded like they were reading off what happened. Was she going to die? Like this? In agonizing pain and before she could really live her life? She was only fifteen.

Every began to feel very light, almost like she was floating, the pain seeming to subside a bit. Were they at the hospital already? Did she already have the surgery? She couldn't even track the time. But, everything was starting to feel so much better now.

"She's crashing!!"

It was the loudest thing that she heard. She was dying and they could not stop it. The damage was done, too much had been done to her. It was a miracle that she lived this long after the impact. The sound of the screeching tired, the force of something slamming into her so fast and so hard followed by the pain that came after it all.

Everything was silent that was soon snuffed out by the sound of a monitor flat-lining. It was deafening. One shock followed by another. Nothing. Another shock. The flat line continued on. Soon, it was bright all around. The world was bright. Eyes blinked open.

Where was she? Leo looked to her hands, almost transparent looking. Did her skin..... glow? No, it was just the reflection of the light was around her. She looked around, she was in the hospital. What was this? Was she dreaming? But it all felt so real. Leo would begin walking, it almost felt like she was floating, or even flying. 

When she approached the desk towards where the receptionist, she saw that the woman didn't even look at her. That was a bit rude.

"Um... excuse me? Ma'am?" Leo waved her hand in front of the woman but there was nothing that the woman did that showed that she was going to respond to what Leo was doing. Reaching over, Leo fell right through the desk and even through the woman, who seemed to give a small shiver before she placed her coat on as Leo felt her eyes shoot open wide as she scrambled up back to her feet, hands shaking.

Looking around, Leo then bolted through the hospital, stumbling here and there, trying to keep her balance like this before she fell through another wall as she felt like she was going to cry. Wall after all after wall, until she found the examiners room where there was someone laying on one of the tables, a cover from her collarbone and down. Leo nearly gagged at the sight.

It was her.

Leo was dead. There were cuts all over the parts of the skin that she could see. Bruising over her form, gashes and lesions covering so much of her. Her skull was easily all but shattered, maybe, she couldn't quite tell. But in the end, that crash had killed her. And she was here. Like this. What was she? She didn't know. What could she do? Where could she go? Just wander around aimlessly? 

Turning away from the gruesome display of her mangled body, she made her way from the examiners room and was making her way out of the hospital, anyone there moving right through her, like she was never there. She didn't exist to them. She was invisible. In a way, she had been for a long time, but this was to an all new extreme.

Home........ she had to go home. The only true one that she had. One that was left so long. The one she was dragged away from all those years ago. The home of her childhood. Of old memories, some of the best and of the worst. It was all that she had left to go to now.

Home.


	2. Home

Years. Three and a half years had passed since Leo had died that day, walking home from school after a long day, hoping to come home to am empty house and just work on homework as she usually did. But, someone had to run a red light, while also drunk, and slam into her head on, turning her whole life upside down. But, soon, she was able to make the most of whatever this type of limbo was. It had taken her far too long just trying to move properly once she was not longer in a state of panic, and then having to find out just how in the world she was going to get home. She could't drive, couldn't even use anything properly. Just went through it. So finding a map was a nightmare she hated to relive over and over.

Most of her time was spent wandering through busy highways and interstates. Inside of gas stations and doing what she could to locate a map and then to try and navigate through everything, which was a bit easier since walls weren't exactly an issue to her anymore.

Through all the trials and tribulations and everything she did to ensure that she could make it home somehow, she found herself walking along a grown over pathway of her childhood. The stones that she had placed up as her only friends watched on, their names still engraved into them as she stopped for a moment and knelt down to look at the stones and smiled, tilting her head slightly.

'Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, Leo'

The stone made her smile, her crude six-year old handwriting still somewhat legible. Even if the words did happen to fade away, she would always know what it is that was written on them. She knew everything about this property. All the ins and outs, her secret passageways and the old tree house. It was all still here, she hoped.

Back to her feet, Leo would continue her way up the path until she saw the house itself, abandoned all these years. No one had lived in it after her mother took her across the country. Everything would still hopefully be the same as it was when she was pulled away from it all.

She was home.

The door was rusted at the bolts, as she could see. The paint all around the house peeling and chipping away after years of neglect. Cobwebs hunt along the porch in the rafters and a birds nest or two. Not even a sign of any vandalism could be seen around the home, which she was grateful for.

This was it, what she had been waiting for these last several years. Home. And she stepped through the door, feeling like she was a small child once again. Everything was still the same, albeit dusty. Maybe she could figure something out with that. But it was just as she had remembered it.

The stairs caught her attention next, making her way up them, remembering the oak of the railing and the steps, how the third and eighth step would always creak when she would step down on it, though not anymore. Then the deep red wallpaper in the hallway and the bluish purple carpet. The table in the hallway. It was all still here and it made her smile softly.

Leo stopped just at the her bedroom door, hands trembling lightly. So many memories were inside of that room. Her and her friends, they were all she had. They were always there for her when she needed someone.

Finally, she stepped inside and paused to be able to look around, holding her arms close to her form. The same swinging closet doors and the same white dresser, though a bit chipped. The same bed, sporting the matching Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria sheets and blankets, along with the pillow case. Her desk and the lamp, it was all still there.

A teary smile found its way to her face as she walked towards the bed and remembered the nights she would sleep here, her plush friends surrounding her. That is what had her attention next. The box on the other side of her bed, as she walked to it and stopped, only to see that the box was empty. How could they not be here? She remembered trying to grab this box before she was taken back outside, her only friends to be left behind, not that it was intended, no. Leo all but begged on her knees for her mother to turn back so that she could get them but it was all in vain.

Leo straightened up as she looked around the room. They just had to be here somewhere. And she was going to look until she could. Deeper and deeper into the evening, until the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, she looked. And no matter where she looked, there was no sign of them. What happened to them? No one could have taken them.The home had remained undisturbed for years.

As the reds and oranges of the sunset began to fade into the deep blues and blacks of the night, stars beginning to line and dot the sky with their small illuminating glow, the moon beginning to rise higher and higher into the sky. Leo had to stop. It was too much right now. She wanted to keep searching but she had to give herself a break, even if it wasn't the most needed, it was one of the things that kept her mostly sane through all of this. That, and talking to herself.

She would make her way back up the steps and would then stop as she looked to her door, hearing the sound of something heavy walking along the ground in her room. An intruder? But she never saw or heard anyone enter the home. Slowly, she approached the door, before phasing through it and stumbled backwards just as fast. Her eyes were wide open before she stuck only her head back through the door, before stepping in the rest of the way, staring at the large....... mechanic? Animatronic?...... that was in front of her.

Huge, the largest claws she had ever seen, golden in color. It's back was turned to her as it seemed to be looking at the old and dusty picture that was on the dresser. Next, her gaze was diverted to the rest of the creature as she stepped closer, moving and leaning to peer at the front of the creature before a gasp escaped past her lips.

".....Fredbear?"


	3. The Cubs

Leo could only watch in shock that the metal creature that was now before her, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in slight shock and horror. What.... how was this even possible? What was this? Was this really..... her plush Fredbear? Leo shook her head slightly as she drifted away a little bit. Could... he always do this? Was he capable of doing this all along even as she was a child? How could she not have seen it? It was all too much going on at one time.

Carefully, Leo went a little closer to him once again as she reached out her left arm and would try to place it on his right shoulder, only to watch as her hand went right through the metal but she quickly reeled backwards as she saw him turn around quick quickly, snarling as he seemed to be scanning the area, his gaze going right past her, like he could not even see her. Maybe he couldn't. No one else could, so why would he?

Inside, Leo felt pain.The one who she thought always saw her since the moment she had him, could not see her. She truly was all alone. This must be what it felt like to be truly and utterly broken.

Leo could only watch as he stalked out of the room, his feet making a rather loud thud against the ground as he walked from the room and Leo could only watch. Watch him as he left, his back turned to her. It hurt. And it was not a feeling that she at all liked. It was just too much as she felt herself sink to the ground, resting her knees as she looked to the ground that was in front of her with trembling hands. She clenched her eyes shut, just hoping that this was just a really bad nightmare and that she would wake up at any time. But it was no use. This was real life. The life she now had.

"Who are you?"

The voice sent her flying up, literally as her head snapped in the direction of the voice towards her bed as she floated quite close to the ceiling, the owner of the voice watching on with a slackened jaw. Well, there were three of them, but one of them had spoken up. Three little Freddy's. Leo didn't remember these ones, that was for sure.

"Fred, she's flying." She heard the lop-eared one say to the one in the middle with orange eyes as they all stared on with wide eyes, making her smile softly. If they were watching her.... then maybe they.....

"Can you..... see me? Like, can you actually see me?" She asked as she floated back own towards the ground as the three little Freddy's quickly scuttled to the end of the bed to possibly be closer to her.

"Yeah, it's not hard to miss when you see someone fly to the ceiling." The blue eyes one said with a small laugh and that made Leo chuckle softly. She was seen and she was heard. Three little Freddy's. The first being she had been able to talk to for the first time in three and a half years. She was seen, she could finally talk to someone that wasn't her own reflection from time to time. It nearly made her tear up.

"Are you dead?" The lop-eared one asked before he received a smack to the shoulder from the one who she heard being called Fred.

"She can float and is all shimmery looking, what else did you need to know that bit of information...... sorry about Fredrick. He asks a lot of questions." Fred would say and Leo turned to cross her legs as she watched them, her smile so bright and happy with this conversation that she was finally able to have.

"There is nothing wrong with questions, it's how we are all able to learn. That's what I think, at least." Leo was also one to ask a lot of questions in her former life. It was just how she was. Her inquisitive nature to ask as many as she could and learn as much as she could. Leo loved school and she loved learning, one of the rare people that actually do. It was always her escape from reality in it's own way.

"See, Fred? Questions are good.... I'm Fredrick, and that's Freddy Jr. We just call him Junior." Fredrick would say as he then pointed to himself and then pointed to the other who was next to him. The name suited Junior. He did look almost exactly like the original Freddy, all the way down to the blue eyes and even a microphone that he could carry around with him. It was rather adorable, really.

"The names suit you. A name can give you a lot on a person. You just see them and hear their name and think, yeah, you do look like one of those." Leo said, more so to herself than the others who where there with her then her attention was back to them and she smiled.

"I'm Leo." She tells them and Junior peered up as he heard the name. This made Leo wonder. Had he heard the name before? Maybe but she wouldn't question that. Some things were better left to be unsaid.

"So, do you guys always hand out on the bed? Isn't there anywhere else that you can go?" Leo would ask, opting to change the subject as Fredrick shook his head and looked down.

"No, just here." That sent of the light bulb in her head as she snapped her fingers and stood up with a bright smile on her face as she looked to them and took a few steps back for what would happen nest.

"Then come with me, because I know just the place that the three of you can call your very own."


	4. The Tree House

Leo led the cubs through the home, and watched as they would seem to duck and hide whenever footsteps were hears. Why were they trying to hide from the others? Another question for another time. She would make her way through the kitchen and out of the back door, turning to see if the cubs were going to come out. While the door did not move for several moments, she smiled as she saw the knob turning and then swing open to show each of them standing on each others shoulders to reach the door knob. It made her chuckle. Team work makes the dream work.

"We are almost there, just along this lovely cobble stone path." She says with quite a happy tone. Leo remembered when she held to lay this path that would lead them to the new surprise where they could now be able to call their own without anyone bothering them. It was a place the would always treasure. The one place that she could always call her own.

"Where are we going?" She heard Fred ask as she turned around to face them, still floating. Leo didn't exactly need to watch where she was going. One reason, she would go right through it anyways, the next, she knew this property better than anyone else who has possibly ever seen it. It was her personal haven.

"You'll see. We're almost there." She says, her tone more cheerful than it had been in a rather long time as she turned back around and went through the last patch of overgrown weeds and came to a stop and smiled as she motioned up.

"There. A place just for the three of you." She says as she finally came to a stop at the tree where a tree house resided within its branches, the ladder still intact after all these years and she looked back to the cubs as all had slacked jaws before there was shrieking and screeching that came from each of them as they ran right past her, working together to get up the ladder until they had made it to the top and scaled up to stand in front of the door. This made Leo chuckle as she came up through the bottom as the old door creaked open as she was already sitting on the ground. It was a bit smaller than she remembered.

"My dad built this for me years ago after I was born. It was my own safe haven and a place where I could always come and now, I pass it on to you three." She says with a smile as they were all running around and exploring the new space that was now given to them. Their reactions were absolutely priceless and made her smile from ear to ear. It was like watching children being given the keys to the candy store.

"Wait, you lived here? In this house?" Junior asked with widened eyes as he turned back to the look at her, the others soon to follow as Leo looked down and gave a small nod of her head as she smiled softly at the memories that she had here in this home.

"It was a long time ago. About twelve years ago. After my dad left with my brother, mom took me to California. Didn't even let me grab any of my things. Just picked me up and left...... I'll never forget that day. I lost everything." Leo was beginning to tear up as she was saying this, uncertain how it really was even possible to still cry even when dead, but she got used to it. That day had been the worst in her life. Everything was gone and ripped away in the blink of an eye. Everything that she knew was gone and was thrust into a world that she knew nothing about and was scared beyond her wits.

As she was speaking, she didn't see that the cubs had moved closer and sat down in front of her and once she did, she wiped her tears quickly and took a deep breath, even if that also wasn't needed. It just helped. Kept her calm and more regulated in the end.

That was when she had heard a small creaking and looked up to see someone walking in through the door and saw a small and golden colored rabbit and smiled softly. He was small, close to the same size of the cubs. At least, she thought it was a 'he.' Looking over, its gaze when in her direction and froze, the eyes widened as Fred stood up quickly.

"Plushtrap? Can you see her too?" He asked with a more excited tone. Leo tilted her head slightly as 'Plushtrap' looked between the two of them and would nod their head, albeit slowly. It was still a nod. They could see her and this made her feel even better. That was up to four that could see her.

"She used to live here. She brought us here and said that we could use it as our new den." stated Fredrick as he also stood up and walked over towards Plushtrap. Plushtrap would look over to her and Leo smiled, giving a small wave, at least a small sign to show that she wasn't going to hurt him. Leo didn't bite...... at least not all of the time.

"I... didn't know that this was back here." They, He, finally said as he looked around the tree house that they were all currently in and Leo gave a chuckle as she nodded her head as she pat down in front of them, inviting them to sit back down with her. Leo always had a way with others.

"No one really did. I know each and every part of this property. All of the ins and outs, the secret hiding places that cover all over, the old bunker, the best places to hide for hide and seek. You name it, I know where it is." As she spoke, they watched on in child like fascination. This seemed so natural for her. She felt like she was a teacher. This caused them to chatter between each other and she chuckled as she looked of the window and back out to the house, seeing the sun slowly setting over the horizon.

"We should be getting you all back inside. It's getting dark out and I don't know if there is a curfew rule or anything. But I promise that we cam come back out tomorrow and I never go back on my promises." Leo says with a smile as she stood up and glided her way over towards the door, then looked back to the others to see them standing already behind her in a single file line. Why were they so cute? Leo chuckled as she led them back out of the tree house and back to the house itself, making sure they all got in the door, before turning and freezing.

"What were you four doing outside?"


	5. Trouble

Leo froze as soon as she saw Fredbear standing there in the doorway, his eyes narrowed in a menacing way as Leo shifted to the side, as she knew that he was actually talking to them. He couldn't see her. She remembered that much. Her attention then went to the cubs and to Plushtrap as she saw Junior hiding behind Fred and it about near broke her heart. What had Fredbear been doing to these little guys to get a reaction like this out of them by just being in the same room as them?

"Whatever you do, don't look my direction, don't tell him about me." Leo said ti them, knowing that Fredbear also couldn't hear her as she moved now to be closer to them, standing behind them to be able to somehow give them comfort from the much larger creature that was now right in front of them and did not at all look to be happy in any meaning of the word.

"I will only ask one more time..... why were you outside?" He asks as he leaned down to be closer towards them and she watched as they shrunk away but Fred was the one to finally speak up as he took a step closer towards Fredbear, his ears slightly lowered. Really, what had he been doing?

"We saw something from the kitchen window..... we.... wanted to go and see what it was, since we've never been out of the house before. It was a tree house! A really big tree house in the branches." He would say and Leo watched on, thankful that Fred listened to her and didn't say anything about Leo to him. Leo just wasn't sure how he would take the news. She was here and she was dead at the same time? Probably not well and she didn't want him to take it out on the cubs and Plushtrap.

Fredbear looked between all four of them, his entire form just giving off waves of just pure resentment as he looked up through the door and in the direction of the tree house and she knew that look in his eyes. That distant and far off look, Leo remembered as well. She would always take him and the others there when she just needed a time to get away form it all and to just take a break from the world. He was the one she would always take if she only wanted to be with one of them. He was her number one plush. He always had been and he always would be.

She knew he was about ready to speak again as Fredrick spoke up this time around, possibly to say something against whatever Fredbear was about to say, which Leo had a fairly good idea as to what that would be.

"We don't have anywhere else that we can go where we won't be in the way. The tree house is the perfect place that we can go where we won't be in anyone's way." He said quickly and wrung his small fingers, watching Fredbear with a hopeful face, as did the rest of them, like they were trying to use these look alone to get him to give in to them being able to use the tree house. And Fredbear watched them for several long and silent moments, like he was just trying to amuse them by acting like he was thinking about it.

"Let them use the tree house, Fredbear. It's about time that it was able too be used once again." Leo looked up at the sound of a new voice entering the room and she froze once again at the sight of the large, black, and nightmarish puppet that was now in the room. She didn't even see him enter the room. She blinked and he was there. She moved to the side and out of view, moving to try and exit the room before anything could happen, and what caught her attention, was the white's of the puppets eyes following her as she would move. He could see her, he was watching her every move until she had made it behind the wall and took another unneeded deep breath as she would just listen in on the conversation.

".......Fine. Do not break anything that is in there." She finally heard Fredbear say and then the shrieking of the cubs as they all ran past her and scampered back up the steps, possibly to go back into her room. It was dark out, maybe they needed to be inside now. After that, Leo heard the heavy steps of Fredear leave the room and Leo peered over the corner to see that both he and the puppet were now gone. Letting out a small sigh and rubbing her face, Leo needed to go and see if the cubs and Plushtrap were alright.

Turning back, Leo let out a startled scream as she then saw the puppet now standing there right in front of her, hunched over to meet more to her height as her eyes were open wide and mouth slightly agape. How was it that something so large could move as quietly as it could? The silence that was going on between them was almost deafening, but Leo dared not to make a sound, or to even really try and move form her current spot. Like it's stare was enough to keep her rooted in place.

"Leo?"


	6. The Puppet

Leo was frozen in place as she heard this puppet call her by name. Her name. It was far too eerie sounding for her liking, somehow sending chills all throughout her form as she felt herself shrinking back under its ruthless stare.

"How..... do you know my name?" She would finally ask as she found her voice, though it was more small, and quiet as well. She just didn't want to do anything that would cause an upset. Leo had no idea what this puppet in front of her was capable of and that thought alone was enough to terrify her. It was silent for a moment longer, much like ti was thinking about what it was going to say before it knelt down, to be closer to her own eye level.

"Leo?......." It was like he was trying to confirm that she really was who she was, the tone that was coming from his voice sounding like he didn't want to believe who he was seeing in front of him. Leo could only nod her head. That was another answer and confirmation to who she was. It should be enough. The puppet seemed to recoil back as he looked her up and down, taking in her wispy and translucent form, slightly hovering there in the air in front of him.

"The.......pain...." It seemed he was more talking to himself now as he turned his head to the left, seeming to be in very deep thought. One of his long hands moved to grasp around his chest before he looked back towards her.

"You.... were in pain... so much pain." Did.... he know of her death? It made her wonder. Why would he be acting this way, unless if he knew what she had felt? Like he had also felt it.

"It's....... kind of normal when you're hit by a car." Leo tried to make light of the situation and chuckled softly, more so nervously, wanting to lighten the atmosphere a little bit. It seemed a bit dense. Suffocating.

He watched her and looked down before standing to his full height, towering over her as she took this chance to let herself glide upwards, trying to stay close to his own height, not liking when one would tower over her in such a way. It was not at all comfortable. The way he spoke, his voice, as eerie as it sounded to her, it also held recognition as she came closer, squinting slightly as she then widened her eyes and went back a little as a hand came to her mouth.

"The pizzeria..... the puppet, Marionette." She could see it now. His face had changed. She could see it now. Everyday, she would go to there. Her mother would take her, even if it was just to say hello to the animatronics. She saw them everyday. All of them. Fredbear had always been her favorite.

"You were so small.... so little and innocent. But your eyes, small eyes that held so much inside of them." He looked to her eyes, watching her with every word.

~~~~~~~

Marion remembered it all. She was so small. Smaller than most children of her own age. Such a young child when she started coming in, she was only a baby. With such shining, emerald eyes. He never saw eyes like hers before from all of the children that he had seen. He watched her grow up. She was there each day without fail. She loved the animatronics there. As she grew older, her excitement grew, but while out outwards appearance showed that, it was inside, the look that then came into her eyes many of those last times that he saw her.

Eyes, that were shining and full of life, held so much emotion behind them. He could see the shed and un-shed tears that were inside of them, how she would watch each of them so intently. She went to see everyone. Foxy in pirate cove, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the stage, even sneaking away from the parents to would no longer keep her in their sights, following the voice until she found Fredbear, who she would spend the most of her time with.

Then, one day, it all stopped. He learned of her moving away. Far, far away. He remembered the pure and utter devastation that he saw in her eyes, knowing that she would not be able to come back. She would have her sixth birthday party here. Not many people came. Just young Leo, her mother, and two friends. Her father and brother had since been gone. He saw how she admired all of the animatronics, the heartbreak in her when she would never be able to see them again. He couldn't bear to see her that way. No other child made him feel like this, his mind was made up.

That day, her birthday just as everyone was still arriving to the pizzeria, he took this time, he gathered the plush prizes in the prize corner. He would take one of each and his life would flow to them. He would give them life. They would be able to help Leo. They would be her true friends and she would never have to say goodbye to them. But to him, it just wasn't enough. There had to be more he could do. As the plush's were placed into a decorative birthday box with the shiniest red ribbon he could find, it was placed among the present pile, tucked away and safe. There was something he had to do, one last thing, to ensure that he knew that Leo would be alright.

He could feel as his soul was splitting itself. The pain was almost too much for him to face, but he had fared far worse. For this, for this child, for Leo, this will all be worth it. 

The time came, she was saying her final goodbyes, tears in her eyes. In her arms, the box that told her to wait until she was home to open the box, from her friends at Freddy Fazbear's. He would see her from the shadows and as she turned away, his fractured soul, the piece of him torn from his very form absorbed inside of Leo. She would not feel anything. But he would. As a price, he would feel her pain. What pain she felt, he did. It was never too bad, scrapes and bruises. Then.... that day came. 

This pain, it was unlike any he had felt. It was three and a half years ago. They were all in this home and it came barreling down on him. He was screaming. Pure and unrestrained screams and wails, It wasn't even in one located spot. He could feel it all throughout his body. He could't even move, the pain was just too much. The others just didn't know what to do. There was nothing they could do. They didn't know. The pain crashed over him for well over an hour and then..... he felt like he was starting to float. It was all gone.

And.......... He knew what that meant. He hoped that he was wrong, but seeing her here now in front of him, he knew it was confirmed. Leo was dead.

~~~~~~~

"You came home." Leo finally heard him say as she watched his gaze go back to her. It was a simple statement that made her give a small smile. This was her home. It always had been her home. And she missed it terribly. Granted, this is not how she wanted it to be. Her, dead. She would watch as one of his longs hands came closer to her. This time, she wasn't afraid. He was the Marionette. She only saw him briefly, but she still saw him. One of his long fingers went to her her hair, actually able to grasp a strand, and she could feel it, making her smile.

"It's darker." That made her snort softly.

"Y-yeah, it is. No one can see me....other than you.... and the cubs...... and Plushtrap." This put him into another round of thinking. She could see that.

"Then I guess that means that we need to fix that."


	7. Looking for a Solution

"So, how is it that you can see me? And the cubs and Plushtrap as well? But no one else can?" Leo asked as she looked to the puppet as she followed him throughout the house, unsure of where he was heading but he said he would do what he could so she would believe him on that. It's not like he had done anything to show her otherwise. He was silent on that remark and that just made her even more curious. He knew a lot more than she did at the moment. She wanted to know how he was able to see her. He talked about the pain from the car accident that she felt. Did he feel that too? What was going on?

"We will just say that I can see things that no one else can. And as I am the one responsible for the cubs and for Plushtrap as well, they can also see you." It was the only answer that he gave. A small and simple one, that still had her wondering, but it was an answer nonetheless. But, he could see her. Leo could be grateful for that. With no interaction with anyone for the last three and a half years, this was all coming in at once, but she still enjoyed this. An actual conversation. It had been too long since she last had one of those.

Leo followed him through the home and up the stairs. but she soon stopped as she heard voices coming from inside of her bedroom and made her way through the door, seeing Fredbear there and on her bed, Freddy next to the dresser with his arms crossed.

"They were in the old tree house? We haven't been there for years.... how did they even find it? There is so much overgrowth outside that no one would be able to see it unless if they knew exactly where to go." Freddy began to pace the floor. Leo remembered that, she would take them up there quite a lot. Leo saw them and as she had expected, they didn't see her. She would give anything just to wrap her arms around them right now. Her attention then went to Fredbear.

"If it wasn't for the Puppet interfering, they would not be going anywhere near that tree house, or anywhere else outside of this house. They knew the rule, no one leaves the house and no one comes inside....... only our one little exception." she heard him say, tilting her head slightly at his tone of voice as it was then filled with malice. It looked like Freddy knew exactly what he was talking about and that actually make her a bit worried.

"Little Leo. We still sticking to the same plan?" Freddy asked and Fredbear would nod his head as he chuckled as he looked up to look at the other bear.

"She will come back, and we will make sure that she wished she never did. She will come back..... but she will not live for very long afterwards."

Leo felt like a bucket of cold water was just dumped onto her head as she suddenly felt like she was suffocating, the atmosphere closing in around her in a full vice grip, her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, her form, shaking. She stumbled backwards, feeling rather disoriented, her gaze never leaving Fredbear, tears prickling her eyes before she was out of the room, going straight up until she made it out of the home and just above the roof. 

Leo felt like she was being crushed. Even if she didn't require breathing, she felt like all of the air was being sucked right out of her as she rested her feet on the roof, looking down with wide eyes before the tears finally sprang loose as she finally crumpled to her knees, the tears streaming down her face and onto the roof like a river. In her solace, Leo did not hear the approaching figure behind her. She didn't even know they were there until she saw the figure come next to her and take a seat. Quickly scuttling away, Leo saw the familiar golden plush. The same purple hat and bow tie. Did Fredbear come to the roof often? How did he manage to get up here? She wouldn't even bother looking for an answer.

".......I'm so sorry.... You want to hurt me...... maybe it is warranted. After what happened? I.... don't think that I blame you. I left you behind. I didn't mean too...... she took me away. I couldn't tale anything of mine before I moved..... but for what it's worth.... I'm so so sorry, Fredbear."

Leo knew that he couldn't hear her, but it at least made her feel a little bit better.... she just wished that he could hear her, hear the sincerity in her words, that she meant every single word. She could feel her lips quivering slightly as she stood to her feet, beginning to walk away before she heard such a soft voice, not like the one that she just heard in her room moments before.

"Why did you have to leave, Leo? Why couldn't you have just come back as soon as you saw we....... I wasn't there?" It was Fredbear. He was talking. But.... not to her. More so to himself. It made her stop and turn to face him, her eyes slightly widened.

"You promised that we would never be separated. That no matter where you went, I would be there too. All of us......... why did you leave!? Why did you abandon us!? Abandon me!?"

"I"M RIGHT HERE!! FREDBEAR, LISTEN TO ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!!" Leo was in tears as she rushed to be in front of him, pleading, screaming, begging that he would hear her cries, that he would see her there. That he would notice her! He didn't even move, no sign to show he could even hear her screams.

Leo was trying to grab at him, hold him, hug him, anything! And she could only watch time and time again as she would only move right through him, which only made he scream and cry just that much more before she finally had to stop and slump to her knees, defeated. It just hurt so much. 

"Please...... I'm right here........ I'm here, Fredbear................"


	8. Exhaustion and Emotion

That was how Marion found her. Completely dejected and on the roof of the home, on her knees and her head cast down low. Fredbear had since made his way back inside of the house and she was back to being all along. Just as she had been aver since she left this house the first time around. Alone, she had always been alone. Only when she had them, she felt like there was someone out there that actually cared for her. That would want to help her and to get her to feel better by just being there.

Leo could see his shadow loom over her and then the arm that was carefully placed around her shoulders and pulled her closer in a hope to comfort the still crying woman. The tears forever streamed down her face. Running and running and running. Like they would never stop. She could feel his other hand come around to turn her head so that he could possibly see her face. Despite his eyes being pure black voids with the single speck of white, she saw something akin to an emotion within them. Which one, she was to tired to even try and figure out.

In the next few moments, Leo could feel herself being moved to where he was actually able to carry her, much like if she was just a small child, the woman, being all too exhausted to even think about protesting, just let it happen, her head lolling to the side as her eyes closed. This was the closet thing to comfort that she has ever had in so many years. Just the contact alone as enough to begin to soothe her broken self. Everything about her just felt so broken. Why was she even still here? Why did she have to stay? What else was there to be here for? Surely it couldn't be all of this.

~~~~~~~

Marion was crushed from the state that he found Leo in. It hurt him too much to be able to see her like this.... he knew just how it felt to be in her position. Broken and beaten down. Dejected and exhausted in every way that there was imaginable. As he held her, all he could think about was those tears. They never stopped. Even if they were not full rivers all of the time, he saw the streaks that lined her cheeks. Seeing how they were now permanently stained to her face. So many tears falling from the woman he held in his arms. She was in so much pain. He just wanted tom be able to take it all away form her.

He had heard her screams, her pleads, her begging. It was not at all hard to miss and with each cry, he felt parts of himself shattering with her. The one who she always had was no longer there to be able comfort her like he did when she was oh so young. The soul in him crying out with her, in her anguish and in her pain. They were one in the same. 

"It's going to be alright, Leo......... I promise you this. Everything is going to be alright." He swore this to her. No matter what it would take now, he was going to help her to get through all of this. He would make sure that she will be able to get everything back that she had lost.

~~~~~~~

In the house, Marion carried her into her bedroom, not seeing anyone in the process. Must all be in the first floor of the home, that is what he thought. Placing a hand to her forehead, he took a very deep breath before he would place her down on her bed, ensuring that she would not just go right through it. While she didn't need sleep, this would not hurt. Just to rest and to take time like this for herself. Leo needed it, and he needed to finally find a way to be able to help her. Seeing her like this was not at all an option.

"I will be back, Leo. I promise." He was kneeling down next to the bed as he placed a hand to her head before he stood to his full height and promptly left the room. There had to be something in this home that can be used to help her. Something that would give her a physical form. Something to get the others to be able to see her as well. Something where she would not longer have to be alone. Her emotion was far too much for him to bear. She was in so much pain and he was determined to bring it to a screeching halt. No longer will she feel it.

This is what occupied his mind as he roamed the home, searching, thinking, and more searching, anything he had found so far, not at all what he was looking for. This needed to be something that would help Leo. Help her to be brave, something that she would love. A form that would match just who she really was inside behind the broken child that was taken over her at this very moment.

His next stop, the old attic of the home. When her family moved out, so much was left behind. Perhaps it is where the perfect vessel for her would be located. Somewhere inside of everything that had been crammed into that space all of those years ago. Upon entering, there was far more than what he had remembered. He just had to find the right box, with all of Leo's childhood things. He remember it being labeled.

Looking through each and every of them with her name on it, each box was emptied and cast aside, surrounding him with various materials. There was only one box left with her name on it. There just had to be something inside of it. He will not let all of this go by in vain. He promised Lei that he will be back and he will be back with something that can be used to finally give her a physical form. There was no way that he was going to go back empty handed.

Rummaging through the last box, he merely opted to dump out the entire think, his hands sifting through everything that was there an finally stopped as he moved a flopped open comic book and gazed to what it was that he had finally found, picking it up with his long and spindly fingers, slightly dusting it off. This was it. It was perfect..................


	9. Lion

"It's okay now, Leo. I'm back." Leo opened her eyes to see Marion now looming over her once again, her gaze somber and distant as she wasn't sure of she should really trying holding on any longer. She didn't even know if she could really leave this world. If she didn't then, why would she now? She just had to entertain all of this in the meantime. Sitting up carefully, Leo would cross her legs on the bed and looked towards him and the one arm that he had securely wrapped around something and keeping it close to him. That made her curious. Without her even having to ask, he presented to her hat it was that he was holding there with him. It was a plush. A lion plush. Old, but still in good condition. Leo then looked to him with a slightly questioning gaze.

"It will give you a physical form. You won't be invisible to everyone anymore and you will be heard." He tells her, quite gently in that tone of his as he knelt down closer to the bed, holding it now in both of his hands, to present it to her. While she couldn't physically touch it, Leo ran her fingers along the plush, imagining its texture in her mind as she hen looked up him. Even when he as kneeling down the way that he was, he was still reasonably taller than she was. 

She will be able to be physical again. No longer going through nearly everything that she touches, everyone would be able to see her, to hear her....... they would be able to understand her. No longer alone with the few who could already see her, While she knew that there was Fredbear, who was wanting to kill her, but he would find no such luck in that. One can not kill what is already dead. Leo would look to Marion and then nod her head.

Leo looked to the plush as she stood from the bed and anchored herself to the ground in front of Marion as he held it in both hands, laying down and facing her as she took a step towards it but stopped as soon as she heard her door creaking open followed by the sounds of heavy and thudding footsteps, ones that she had begun to recognize in her time here.

Fredbear stood in the doorway as he made his entrance into the room and stopped, looking to Marion and the plush lion toy that was in his hand. This made Leo halt in her actions as she looked to him, her gaze slightly hardening. He looked between Marion and the plush, Leo remembering that he could not see her...... though, not for too much longer. All of that was about to change.

"What are you doing with that doll, Marion?" Fredbear would ask as he stepped more so into the room and kept his gaze on the puppet more now, his voice sounding far more questioning and even confused, as he did so. Leo would look over as Marion looked in her direction and gave a nod of his head.

"Giving Leo a body." It was a short and simple answer. Naturally, Leo would not have wanted the other to know this, but he was going to find out sooner or later that she was actually here, and she had been hearing everything that he was saying about her, creating a fueling anger burning within her the more she had time to be able to dwell on that information. Fredbear seemed in a complete disbelief at what Marion had just said, given his more than speechless response as he shook his head, quite possibly not quite trusting what it is that Marion had just spoken.

"That's impossible. If Leo were here, I would certainly know about it. No one gets into this house unless if I allow it, and Leo hasn't decided to show her miserable face." His voice was a growl, his mechanical eyes hardening as he stared the puppet down. She was right. He didn't believe the puppet.

"Unless if Leo is not currently capable of being seen, which can happen if one is no longer living along the living." Marion countered and Fredbear gave out a second growl, stalking closer to the puppet, who did not back down as he held the plush out to his side and Leo did not at all have to be told twice. Her form was shaking, but not out of sadness and fear, but the anger that was now beginning to boil over as she looked to the plush.

~~~~~~~

Fredbear wasn't sure where this puppet was getting his information from or even what he was thinking. But Fredbear would have known if Leo was actually here. He would have seen that pitiful face of hers. As soon as Marion held out the plush toy to his side, his void of a gaze almost swallowing him whole before he dropped the plush as he seemed to have sense something, the plush dropping down to the ground, but it just did't gall flat to the ground, it landed on those plush legs that it had, and its head turned in his direction, looking like it would have snapped it's neck if it was a living person. His reaction was instant, jumping towards the plush with a screech, claws reaching out to grasp said plush, but it was useless. The plush was off to the side and he turned to face it with a snarl but he instantly stopped, nearly staggering back, as Marion also did, possibly in pure disbelief..

It wasn't the plush that was in front of him now. Something more....... nightmarish. Fredbear could only look at this new figure as it rose to its animatronic legs, the mane like sharp and jagged daggers jutting from its head. It's eyes, the same vibrant green color as Leo's, but there was something else he saw, as did Marion. The permanent marking s of tears below their eyes. This figure, larger than himself. The physical strength behind this new being, he did not want to test. But he did't get that chance to react.

Fredbear felt himself slammed into the grund faster before his mind could even register what had actually happened. The nightmare of a Lion was on top of him, a large, clawed hand, securely wrapped around his own neck, their eyes taking on a more red hue and the voice.......... Leo's voice, rang out from it's vocal processor.

"Let's take a small trip, shall we?"


	10. Living Nightmare (Gore Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small heads up for all readers, it will be marked once we reach that spot, but there is a small gore warning in this chapter :)

The entire world around Fredbear was swirling and warping around. He felt like he was falling, and falling fast but there was no way that he could stabilize himself, Leo still pinning him down with her hand grasping his neck was all but preventing him from doing so. Each time that he would try to break free from her hold, her grasp was only tightened as her eyes narrowed, a deep and guttural sounding. It was enough to make him stop rather fast. Who was this? This could not be Leo. He knew Leo. She was not like this. She was not aggressive, hostile, she did not attack anyone no matter what they did to her.

He felt like he was falling for hours before he finally felt like he landed on top of something. Perhaps a road? He couldn't quite tell. As he rose to his feet, he felt himself being slammed back down by a powerful force, his metal frame making quite a loud sound on whatever it was that he had landed on. It took his eyes a moment to focus o the current events as he saw Leo in front of him again and before he could try and even defend himself, she had grasped his arm and he found himself flying through the air once more into what looked like a busy street, but none of the cars were actually going through him.

"Why the shocking face? Isn't this exactly what you wanted?! Well, Fredbear? You said you wanted me dead and here I am!! Luck you, you got a wish come true!!" Her voice was shrieking an Fredbear could hear his own ears ringing. Stumbling to his feet, Leo was back in front of him faster than he could blink and her hand was painfully digging into his shoulder.

"Shall we see exactly how that happened? I do think that you will like it........."

~~~~~~~

Marion could only watch as both Leo's and Fredbear's went white and blank. This was not was was supposed to happen! What was happening? What was Leo even doing to him? How was she even capable of such things? Marion rushed to them, trying all he could in his power to wake them both up form whatever nightmare Leo has probably just placed themselves into but it was no use. His power had no effect. How was that even possible?

You split your soul with her.........

How could he not have guess that this would have happened?! Splitting your very life force in half and placing it into another, of course there would be side effects..... Leo shared his own power. Her mind and very will far surpassed his own. He would not stand a chance. He could only hope that Fredbear would make it out of whatever nightmare she placed him in.

~~~~~~~

(Gore Warning!!!!!)

"There we are, right on schedule." 

Leo seemed far to pleased with what she was about to make Fredbear watch, and he was powerless to stop her. All he saw was the heavy rain that was falling everywhere around them, the rushing of cars and buses as she came to a stop at one intersection. Peering through the rain, he saw it. He saw her. Vibrant red hair, a blue school's uniform with an umbrella in hand as the light for the crosswalk lit up, signaling that she now held the right of way to cross the street. It was the speeding of tires that caught his attention.

Fredbear looked towards where some of the cars were stopped at the red light, but he also saw the one that was not even trying to slow down. Faster and faster they went. He could feel his gut clenching somehow, knowing exactly what was about to happen but he couldn't even speak, he couldn't tear his eyes away from what he was about to see. He wanted to scream, cry, shout for Leo to watch out, for the car to stop, anything, but it was all in vain.

He could hear the genuine crash, screams, skidding tires as they sped off, just the crunching of bones as they slammed into a windshield and then skidding along the pavement for a number of feet he wasn't even going to try and count. In that instant, he felt himself pulled up close and personal with the gruesome display of what was the remainder of Leo's mangled form, blood soaking into the pavement and rushing down with the water from the rain. Bones jutting from various places on her body, and he could all but actually gag, how, he did not know, at the left eye of hers that had all but been blown right from it's socket. That was when he heard it.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"

Leo was alive after something like that? The amount of pain that she had to of been in......... He wanted to look away, he wanted this to end. His eyes, even if they were not moving, they were pleading, BEGGING to make it all stop. To make this all go away. He didn't want to watch this anymore. The scene before them shifted only slightly to Leo now being in an ambulance with the paramedics rushing and doing all that they could to try and keep her alive. He was staring right at her form as Leo's voice whispered all around him.

"Look at that caved in skill. Do you think my brain is crushed into absolute mush in there? We could always try and take a look...... Ooo, how about these bones? Jutting out at every angle. I'm certain some of my ribs are currently making themselves nice at home in my lungs. Oh, look, a missing eye. Didn't notice that before...."

He wanted this to stop! 

"Aw, what's wring? I thought this is what you wanted. Look I'm dead." Her voice was just too much, how she sounded. Her tone was just too cheerful. What snapped his attention back to the scene, was the sound of the all familiar flat line, them trying to revive her somehow, but he knew, it was no use. She was dead. And killed feeling nothing but excruciating pain in her last moments alive, knowing that she was going to die. He could finally move his eyes as he looked to his own hands to see them coated in layers of Leo's blood before the world moved around him.

~~~~~~~

Fredbear found him back inside of Leo's room, actually panting and gasping as if he had been suffocating as he was trembling like a leaf in the wind. He even sounded like he was gagging, if that was even possible. Soon, he would stand to shaking legs as his eyes were wide as he quickly looked behind him to see Leo standing there, her hands balled into fists and looking downwards. Without another word, Fredbear left that room as quick as he could, not even daring to look back.


	11. A Safe Place

Leo was shaking as she could only stare at the spot where Fredbear once was. He had moved so fast out of that room that she just didn't even try to stop him, even though they both knew at this point she very well could. She could drag him right back here if she wanted too. What did she just do? Leo does not recall a time when she was ever that angry before in her life. She could hardly even control herself, the anger just rolling off of her in waves. She still felt some, but it was not screaming out at her like it was just moments before. It was all just so fast, what had just happened. Not that she fully regretted it. She felt like her actions were justified in what she had just done. After all she heard him saying, she reacted before he had the chance to do anything to her.

The room was silent for a long time. She knew that Marion was still there with her, quite possibly unsure as to what he was technically supposed to do or say in a moment like this. Leo had just sent Fredbear running with a tail between his legs. He had looked terrified. A part of her felt joy in that. That she was able to make him scared like that. But there was another part of her that regretted what she had just caused him. Trauma. Making him watch that. Then there was a small sliver of her that wanted to curl into the corner and hold onto him like she did when she was once a small child and needed him after a particularly hard day. 

".........Leo?" She finally heard Marion begin speaking as she felt him loom over her. She could feel it. He felt her pain. What was rushing through her right now. The twisted agony of her mind just screaming!

"Leo....... you need to go to him..... you may not want too...... but...... he needs you, Leo. Neither of you may see it.... but he really does." It was like he was trying everything he could to try and convince her to try and find Fredbear. And there was just this little part of her, that she hated to admit too, that thought him to be right. And that part took over more and more of her before she found herself treading out of her room and down the halls, feeling the tips of her mane jutting near into the roof of the house, leaving small scratches where she was walking. In this process, she saw no one in the home. Perhaps Marion was keeping them away from her for the time being.

Leo made it to the back of the house, where she saw the scratch marks against the back door and looked to the trees. Of course, that is where he would go. The one place the both of them found solace. Once out of the door, Leo felt the metal of her new form begin to meld away and everything growing to be much taller as her plush feet now walked along the old cobble stone pathway up until she found the ladder that would take her up to the tree house. As much as she felt like she didn't need to do this, there was still that nagging in the back of her head as she scaled her way up until she stood right in front of the door. The harder part was trying to push it open, which she did do, to see Fredbear, plush, sitting on the window seat. He still looked like he was shaking. That made a small pulling sensation form in her chest as she approached him and as soon as he took notice of her, he actually backed away from her and Leo froze.

She did this. Caused this fear inside of him and a part of her did not regret that but of course, there was the one part of her, the one that still nagged at her, caused her heart and gut to clench as she looked down, taking now, careful steps closer towards him and when she was finally climbing up to be at his level, she only looked down. It took even longer before she could feel him sitting down next to her, the room filled with their silence.

"I......... scared you. Made you..... watch that.... what happened to me....." Her voice was so low and quiet. Se only saw him nod and she looked over towards him. She had to fix this...... at least for now. They had been friends once, they could possibly be friends again. Maybe. There was a lot of damage that was done. Leo stood to her feet and jumped from the window seat before she began to push things out of the way, clearing a corner, a good and large space before she looked to Fredbear and pointed to the new space that she had just created for him. She just hoped that this would work.

"Shift....... please. And sit there." She said, trying to keep her voice as level and calm as she could, hoping that he would actually do it and she sighed in relief as soon as she saw him finally stand and do so, having to hunch over from his height before he sat in that corner, his ears barely reaching the ceiling of the tree house. But he was silent, his hears lowered as he looked to her, his eyes wide as she approached him. Leo would climb up his leg until she managed to jump onto his chest, making him actually flinch before she felt him freeze up as her plush arms wrapped around him the best that they could.

Time went by, a few minutes maybe, before she felt both of his arms carefully encompass her entire form, holding her there and close, the breathing coming from him, even if it wasn't needed, was short and ragged, before it slowly began to even itself out, him still holding her. She would stay here like this as long as he needed her too.

Just like he had done when she was a child herself.


	12. Nightmare

Leo didn't know exactly how long Fredbear was holding onto her for but she wasn't about to say anything against it in that matter. Right now, she was taking care of him, like he would take care of her when she was but a small girl. He even squeezed her a bit. Not too tight, but just enough that she hoped that it brought him some form of comfort. So, for now, she would just remain where she was. But she also had to admit, it felt kind of nice. When was the last time she had a hug? A long time, she knew that, didn't even bother to count the years at this point. Some more time had passed before he finally began to loosen his grip on her

She peered up to see him now looking at her as his hold was finally completely off of her and she jumped onto the ground of the tree house, in the same time as his mechanical self shifted into a plush self and she looked back over to him. No words were said for some time and Leo didn't fully blame him. Why would he talk to her after she did what she had done to him.

"Don't think that I'm still not upset with you..... words can't be taken away." Leo muttered as she looked away and began to make her way towards the door before a plush arm wrapped around hers and pulled her to a careful stop, probably in fear of her retaliation. Leo said nothing as she kept watching ahead of her before she felt herself pulling him into another recent memory of only hours prior.

~~~~~~~

"Why did you have to leave, Leo? Why couldn't you have just come back as soon as you saw we....... I wasn't there?"

"You promised that we would never be separated. That no matter where you went, I would be there too. All of us......... why did you leave!? Why did you abandon us!? Abandon me!?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!! FREDBEAR, LISTEN TO ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!!" 

"Please...... I'm right here........ I'm here, Fredbear................"

~~~~~~~

Fredbear could only watch the scene in front of him play out. Not like the previous nightmare he was forced to witness, one that wanted to get him to somehow vomit, this one....... this one screamed at him. An all new kind of agony. Leo was there. She was doing all she could to get him to see her, he just never could. When he saw her just thrashing, grabbing, trying everything she could to just hold him, it nearly sent him to his knees. The pleading that was in he voice, trying desperately to get him to hear her and he never could. He was never able to hear her.

Then, they were back again and Leo pulled her arm away from his as she promptly left the tree house and jumped down the ladder until she was on the old cobble stone path and making her way back to the house, only this time, he followed after her, trying to keep up with her as she never looked towards him. She was still upset, Both of them were. So many unsaid words, but after what it is that he had just experienced, he was not about to try and stand up to her like that again. Not when he saw what she was capable of and for all he knew, there could be so much more that she could do.

Inside of the house, they were both greeted by a familiar animatronic, well, familiar to him, not to Leo, who stared at the newcomer.

~~~~~~~

Leo looked to the new animatronic that was in front of her, a replica of Fredbear, only his coloring was jet black, the bow tie and hat he wore a vibrant yellow as opposed to the smooth of a purple. His gaze was menacing and at this point, Leo was not at all intimidated.

"Don't tell me that this is the little brat that I've been hearing all about, that you've been belly aching over for the last twelve years. This little runt?" She heard his dark voice chuckle out as his eyes fixated into a glare and Leo saw another shadow come over her as Fredbear stood more to the side, his eyes slightly widened as he looked to the new animatronic.

"Nightmare......... don't"

Leo heard this..... Nightmare give a dark chuckle as he looked towards Fredbear with a more smug look across his metallic face.

"Don't tell me the little runt has you quaking in fear......" He couldn't finish what it was that he was going to say when he turned back to face Leo, only to see her now towering above him and her clawed hand around his neck, Fredbear slinking around the corner just as Leo's eyes turned red and Nightmare's went white.

~~~~~~~

Fredbear did not dare to interfere with was Leo had now planned for Nightmare. But given what he had faced after the words he said, and then hearing what it is that he said to Leo, there was very little left to the imagination. He warned Nightmare, Nightmare didn't listen, now he was currently paying the price.

So, he could only wait. Wait until Leo pulled her hold on Nightmare off and released him from whatever horrors she was currently placing upon him, which, per his experience, was nothing in the way of nice. And he had his confirmation when he heard the screams of his manifested twin and him running past him and out of the room, ears sunk down, eyes wide as he scrambled to get away from Leo in the other room as she came stalking through the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We've only just begun."

It was that voice again. The voice here Leo had all but lost her control, her rage in the driver's seat as she came closer and closer towards Nightmare, her claws flexed and ready to tear into him as if he here naught but tissue paper. Though, the screams did catch the attention of others who were in the home, Freddy coming running in with Bonnie behind him then Chica and Foxy from down the steps as they all froze as Fredbear held up a hand to stop them. And they did, because in all honesty, if Nightmare was trembling like a leaf in the wind at this massive lion that stood before them, there was no way that they were about go in and interfere.

It wasn't until another voice rang out, did Leo actually stop, as Marion came up next to her, placing a spindly hand onto her back as the red bled from her eyes back to their acid like green, her hand going to Nightmare's neck as she pulled him up to face level.

"Run."

There was nothing else that was said as Nightmare quickly disappeared from the room, leaving them all watching on in pure shock and whispers among themselves, all with one topic. Leo.


	13. Silent Scream

Marion found Leo in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, it bending beneath the weight of this nightmarish form of hers, her arms resting on her knees and her head downcast, her ears lowered, her mane flayed backwards.The photographs that were in her room, all broken and shattered along the floor, the glass in shards around her the pictures cut from said glass as she slumped from the bed to the floor, shaking the ground slightly from the weight of her animatronic self. He could hear more steps from behind him as he looked over and saw Fredbear standing there now behind him, peering slightly into the room before looking back over to him, making a small head motion in Leo's direction, to which Marion shook her head. She was not alright....... and he suspected that she hadn't been for quite some time.

Entering the room, Marion knelt down and picked up one of the pictures that was half way out of its frame and looked to it. Leo on her last day that she was at the diner. She was seated at the table while her mother was out talking on the phone, the friends hat yet to arrive, but she still had a smile on her face as she got a picture with them all in the background. Marion gave those memories to the plush dolls that he had presented to her. They needed those and it would have completed everything. These were the good memories that Leo had needed, but they became fewer and farther in between. Marion would hand the photo off to Fredbear as he looked to it, looking at the small and smiling girl, those three teeth missing but the shine ever present in her eyes, the silent scream held within them. After looking at the photo, Marion watched as Fredbear then made his way closer towards Leo, though still a little hesitant. She had left quite a mark on him.

"Leo........." Marion watched as Fredbear would try to reach out towards her though she caught his wrist in her hand before promptly pushing him away. She was not alright in the slightest. It did not take an expert to see that.

"Leo, please..... I want to help...... but I can't help.... unless if you let me in." Fredbear was trying to reason with her but she was having none of it as he watched the green glow on the floor turn red as her head snapped at him and she quickly had him pinned against the ground, her legs wrapped around him. Her left arm was being used to pin his right one and the same for her right arm with his left arm, her eyes in a glare. Her tail, the long and jagged appendage hovering in the air as it inched closer towards him as Fredbear tried to break himself free from her constrictive grip but it was of no use and Marion could see that. Marion tried to step forwards and intervene, but froze at the growl that came form Leo's throat, finding himself frozen in place. No matter what he did, he was not moving as the world shifted to a black void all around them. This was Leo's world now.

~~~~~~~

"You want to help me?" Leo actually cackled as her tail found its way around Fredbear's neck as it grew to be able to accomplish such a feat. Fredbear could only grasp the appendage as he lifted him up. No matter how he tried to fight back, Leo would out match him. And this was now her world. He was just holding her in the tree house, but, they were back to this. What happened to his Leo?

At that moment, he felt himself being thrown across the void that they were currently in and in the process of him being thrown like a rag doll, Fredbear saw that Marion was warped into this twisted realm as well. There was no escape until Leo let them out. They were stuck here. He could feel as something wrapped around his left leg as he saw Leo with her left hand extended out, a blackness encompassing his leg before he found himself being tossed in the opposite direction, sliding along the ground as he came to a stop.

"You want to help me....... after all you had said? I may have only heard such a small portion but there isn't much left to the imagination about what else you did say. All it took was a little poking around Nightmare's head and I had all of the information that I wanted...... and so much more." 

That had to of been what had Nightmare as rattled as he did. Leo literally picked away through his very consciousness, what made him a physical being. She all but stripped him naked with no power or control over his own body and mind.

Fredbear stood to his shaking legs as he looked to her. This might not be something that he could actually talk her out of. Maybe he had to fight fire with fire. That he knew he could do as he ran towards her, snarling, his clawed hands flexed before he felt himself soaring through the air once again and slammed into an uprooted all. So, we're not fighting fire with fire. He just had to snap her of this.

Even of he could hardly move, not just because of this crushing void, but being thrown around like a doll was not making this any easier on him, or really any part of his body. He looked straight ahead to Leo, who was staring him down with a harsh glare as she stalked closer and closer, the appendages of her tail breaking into pieces as three flailing appendages. Sharp, dangerous appendages. She was angry, painfully so, that scream still hiding beneath her eyes. He could see it as clear as day. He needed to bring her senses back. This was not his Leo. He needed her back, but he needed to get her anger out of the driver's seat.

He stood to his legs, his mind flashing briefly, to their time in the tree house, him holding onto her as of she was the only thing that kept him alive but that wasn't all. It was every moment when she held him, clung onto him, desperate. This made him face her, slowly walking towards her, his legs slightly wobbling with a small limp as he approached her.

"Oh, you just don't like to stay down, don't you?" Her voice was ringing all around him, making his ears lower as they began ringing but he couldn't stop moving. He needed to get to her. This was not longer a want, but a need. She was closer, getting so much closer. He just had to get close enough. Just a little bit closer. She was in front of him now, her eyes shining with such malicious intent. Before any more words were exchanged between the to of them, his actions were swift just as she was lunging at him, his arms wrapped around him, holing her tight, not letting her go. He would never let her go. She kicked and screamed and thrashed, trying to claw into him and he could feel it, every tear and break as they became weaker and weaker and weaker as he slowly sank to the ground with her, both of them brought to their knees through all of this.

"I'm never leaving you again....." He had been all she ever had. He may have lost her, not fully, but he had the others there with him. Who did Leo have? No one. He lost one thing, but she lost her everything. Fredbear had been her everything. He could feel her slowly beginning to shake as one hand cradled the back of her head, the other on her back as he rested his head on her shoulder, her her head on his own shoulder as well.

"Let it out Leo, you need to let it out," He would whisper to her, closing his eyes in that void as he felt her hunch slightly before her claws began digging while his ears were ringing as that long kept in silent scream, began its long needed release.


	14. An Outlet

The world around them was changing, moving all around them as Fredbear saw the blackness of the void begin to change back into the room that they were just in and he gave a sigh of relief, even more so when he saw the red glow of her eyes melt away into green. She was back. They couldn't keep doing this. Leo could't keep doing this. Her anger was out of control. She had every right to be upset...... but she takes it to a level that is too far, even for him, which most would find surprising. She needed to find some other way other than merciless attacking everyone who came too close to her.

Fredbear looked over as he saw Marion coming towards them, though slowly. He saw what Leo can be capable of. If Marion seemed hesitant when it came to coming close to her, he knew the others would be the same. That can't happen. Leo was angry, rightfully so. This is all what has been held in for so long, never allowed to come out as it built higher and higher and higher until it was let loose on a rampage.

"Marion? Can you stay with her? There is something I need to do." Fredbear carefully stood up, allowing the space for Marion to take is spot as he placed his arms around Leo. For now, she was calm. And he had to make sure that he could keep it that way for the time being as he quietly went off in search of the others in the house. It would be hard to convince them of this. They all saw the impact she left on Nightmare. They would be hesitant.

~~~~~~~

The old office space her father used is where he found them, all collected and they were having some type of a conversation that ceased when he arrived into the room and Freddy was the one to approach him first.

"Care to explain as to what that was? She sent Nightmare scrambling with his tail between his legs. He still hasn't snapped out of what Leo had done to him." Fredbear looked to see that Nightmare was nowhere in the room. He would be the next one he would try to talk to about Leo.

"Leo is angry, and right now, she has every right to be. Leo has heard everything. What our plans for her happened to be. Okay, maybe she only heard a small portion. But she used Nightmare to find out the rest. And Leo will continue to be angry, it's all bottled in. She never let it out, and now that she has.............."

"Chaos. That's what happens." Bonnie finished for him. Keeping in her anger like that for so long and just now finally letting out twelve years worth of holding everything in, it was indeed absolute chaos. Leo had every right to be upset at them for what they wanted to do to her. Leo had no one, but they still had each other. They could at least vent their frustration to each other. Leo couldn't do that.

"And she won't stop until we find a better way for her to channel it all. Twelve years worth. She needs a better outlet or else everyone becomes a victim towards her attacks. And personally, as someone who has been on the receiving end going on four times now, I recommend that we find something and we find it now. At her strength and power, not even Marion would stand a chance." If not, then they will all be on the receiving end of Leo's ruthless attacks. He knew everyone was thinking about this now. They saw what she did to Nightmare. Fredbear had been on the receiving end, and if he said Marion didn't stand a chance, none of them would. Leo needed an outlet. A healthy outlet.

Fredbear saw as Chica held up Carl, her cupcake, as it seemed to be speaking to her and she was nodding her head, eyes slightly widened.

"What is it? What did he say?" Fredbear asked quickly. If Carl just came up with an idea, they all needed to know it..... and this may get Carl off of Fredbear's bad side. How he got there, no one really knew.

"Okay, okay. When Leo was a kid, what was one thing she always did? Especially when she was upset? She would always play her music! Fredbear, she would always pick you up and spin you around until she was so dizzy that she would fall down laughing. It made her feel better. It's worth a try." Fredbear remembered those days. Leo would spin and spin and spin until she felt so sick that she would crash into her bed in a fit of laughter.

"But I also be hoping that ye ain't going to try an' make the lass that angry just to test if it be a good plan." Foxy voiced his concerns. Once Leo was that upset, the chances of actually getting away from her was not a chance at all. They needed her angry of this would work, to test this idea.

"I'll do it. I've managed to calm her down before..... after she lost too much control. But we need to calm her down before she gets to that point. And this might be out only option that might actually work. It's a long shot, but it is at least a shot. We get her to the living room first, everything will be set and ready, that will be up to all of you. I'll get Leo downstairs."

Fredbear didn't let them say anything else before he made his way up the steps of the home and back to the room that Leo was in, sitting on the floor as Marion tried to console her but he saw that flicker of red growing back into her eyes. He knew he had to act quickly or they would never make it to the living room.

"I'll take it from here." Fredbear walked over towards them and knelt down next to Leo before pulling her, carefully, up to her feet. She said nothing and hardly protested the actions. He didn't have much time, as he worked to get her down the steps as he saw the lights had been dimmed down and the moving in the living room was heard. Almost there, they were almost there. Just a little further and she would be in the room.

Now was his chance. He needed to make her angry. As much as he actually felt conflicted in the action, there was no other way.

"Despite how big you are, you still hit like a child...." He more so muttered, just to add that type of a tone to it. Even if that was one of the biggest lies he has ever said, her attacks were brutal and painful. But it seemed to snap her attention as her head slowly turned towards him, snarling slightly as her eyes began turning red and that was his cue as he quickly looked towards Chica, who was quick to turn the music on as it rang through the speakers just as Fredbear began to feel that pull back to her world, but..... it stopped. Leo froze as she heard the music playing over the speakers, everyone was plush. It would be hard for all of them to be in there in these forms and then the added activity. 

Fredbear looked over towards her as he held out his left hand for her a he saw her tail gently swaying from side to side to the beat of the music. He could see it. It was actually beginning to work as her eyes slowly began turning green.

"I'd like to have a dance, if that is alright?" He tried to sound as calm and gentle as he could, asking her for a dance. Her anger was subsiding. The music was helping and he perked as soon as she slowly would raise her hand, everyone on the edge of their seats for what she would do next, which, was to put her hand on his and he was all but celebrating in his head as he then reached out and held her other hand as he moved with her to the music, faster and faster. The more they moved, the more he felt the air lighten. And soon, he could hear her laughing as he began spinning her, both of them together. Leo was laughing harder and harder and the others watched on before joining them.

They did it.


	15. Crying Eyes

"Has anyone seen Leo?" Fredbear was looking around all over for the lion after the events of the previous night, when they finally calmed her anger before it got too out of control. It had all felt like such a success but it was soon gone as was Leo, when the sin began to rise the next day. Since then, he had not seen her anywhere, and that was worrying. It was one of the small cubs who was running by who became the one who answered his question.

"I saw her heading out the back door a few minutes ago. She didn't say where she was going, though." It was Fredrick who made this notion as he pointed towards the back screen door as Fredbear looked over towards it to see the tip of a lion's mane fading from view behind all of the over grown trees and shrubbery. There was one thing he knew that was out in that direction. Leo wasn't joking when she said she knew all of the best places on the property. With a nod of his head towards the cubs before they took off again, Fredbear made his way out of the back door and looked to the darkening sky. There was a storm coming. And the last thing he wanted was Leo being caught out in it.

The path was overgrown with moss, vines, and quite a bit other forms of plant life as he tried to keep himself from getting tangled in it all, which was no easy feat, given his much larger than average size. No one had taken care of the outside of the home in the last twelve years. There was really no need for any of it. Part of him even thought that Leo was never going to come back, but then there was that other part that insisted that she would. That she couldn't stay away. And that was the side that had won. She was here.

~~~~~~~

It was like a small warren of sorts, that Leo had ventured off to. There was a small stream that was located on the property, where there was an old oak tree. The same oak tree that Leo would always taken them to, a lot of the time, it was only him that went with her. They always had a special bond with one another. The old tire swing on the tree had since been broken with rusted chains holding up what was left of the swing. And Leo was there. He could see her now, sitting with her back against the trunk of the string and tall tree, watching the stream as it flowed in front of her.

Fredbear would walk closer to her and he noticed her eyes quite quickly. They weren't red, as he had seen happen when she was angry, but they weren't their natural green either. They were a more of a sapphire shade of glowing blue, half lidded as she seemed to be slumped forwards slightly. Is that what her eyes did? Like some sort of a mood ring? Would they change on how she felt? Or was there more to this? Her overwhelming emotions? He saw what anger did to her, how she would ruthlessly attack anyone who would come close or try to help her. Blue. It did not take a genius to find out the emotion that was swirling around inside of her right now. And it was one he never liked to see her experience as he had seen it from her far too many times for his liking.

He knew Leo could not physically cry in this form, despite those marking forever etched into her face, but it did not mean that she wouldn't experience the same reactions and symptoms that would come from one crying. The slightly shaking shoulders, slightly ragged breath, hitched breathing, even if that was no longer really even needed. She wanted to cry, but there was no way that she physically could. This tree..... it was nicknamed as her 'crying tree.' If Leo was upset, this is where she went. And she would climb the tree or play in the spring. Memories.

Coming closer, Fredbear came to her left and said nothing as he would sit next to her. Maybe silence what what she was needing right now. Not someone trying to sort all of her problems. But talking will also help, but there also had to be time for the tears, or the closest that they could get to it anyways, before the talking could start. That was this phase. The crying and emotion filled stage to start channeling everything back out of her system. The stage that could easily last the longest. In the silence and in the early of the morning, the both of them would watch as the sky slowly began to grow darker. They would need to go inside before the rain caught up to them. It looked like it would be a rather big storm.

It took him a little bit longer, but Fredbear would stand to his feet with no words. Leo was good enough at reading people that there would be none that were needed when he held his clawed hand out for her, but she never took it. Instead, he watched as Leo's metal form shifted and faded away to the plush and soft fur and then she would stand up. Carefully, he would pick her up and he held her close to his chest. She didn't need words right now. She needed comfort. Sometimes it was the best medicine that there was.

~~~~~~~

Making his trek back to the house, Fredbear could hear the rumbling of the thunder off in the distance, and lightning beginning to shine in the clouds and it was in the home just in time as the pattering of rain could he heard as he covered Leo in his hands against his chest as the other watched on, worry shining in their metal eyes. While they were still wary of her, they also knew her pain. Leo needed comfort and Fredbear made sure she will get it as he made his way up the steps of the home and would walk down the hallway to get to her room.

Once he was there, her bed was his next destination as he pulled the covers back and would gently lay her down on it, placing the covers back over her as he sat next to the bed, as to give her space. She would need it. Whenever she was ready to talk to him again, he will be here.


	16. The Wellerman

Leo slid along the couch, as a plush and hung onto the edge with the use of her tail as she just allowed herself to dangle there. While her face couldn't exactly show it, she was having quite the inner battle with her own emotions. She just didn't know what to do about them. One moment, she just wanted to strangle everyone, the next, she wanted to be away from everyone, and then the next thing she knew, she just wanted to be friends with everyone. Why did emotions have to be so complicated to begin with? Why were they cursed with such things. 

The last she knew, Fredbear when off in search of Nightmare, who hadn't been seen since when she decided to scar him to the moon and back again. In her defense, he did insult her. Maybe she did go a bit too over..... eh, maybe not. She had a feeling he might have deserved it either way. But now, she felt like there was really nothing that she could do. Maybe she didn't really plan to make it along this far. Funny thing, how life is.

~~~~~~~

It was humming that gathered Foxy's attention from his trek to the closet that was located in Leo's room. A humming that led him closer towards the room that was once the play room for Leo when she was a mere little lass. Peering inside, Foxy had seen her sitting and facing the wall where a large pirate ship at sea was painted and she was still humming. He recognized that tempo.

"That be a sea shanty>" He came up behind her and was quick to recoil as she snapped to her feet, her plush melting away into metal as a snarl was heard from her. Foxy quickly raised his hand and hook. He did not mean her any form of harm. No one did here. Not after hearing what it was that she was capable of. No one dared to step into the wrong side if the lass after seeing what said action had done to Nightmare. No one had seen that lad since. Not when he scampered off the way that he did.

As if seeing that he was not trying anything, Foxy saw that Leo had then lowered from her defensive standpoint and straightened out as she looked to the side and then turned and looked back to the wall. The lass had....... well, he heard this from Fredbear, the lass had not had the easiest of lives. And her death was not one that anyone would care to have. And then spending the next years in order to come back to the only home that she every truly knew.

"They.... kinda became a favorite of mine a little while ago. The ocean became a nice view. One of the only nice things about living in California. Ocean and salt water......heh, would have been better with you guys. Would have been a lot more bearable." He heard Leo give a dis-hearted chuckle at the end. The ocean? It was a sight he had always wished to see. What good was it being a fox pirate captain if there was no sea or ship he could have as his own? He looked over and even flinched slightly as she saw Leo watching him. Her eyes seemed to be seeing something that he wasn't before she held out one large hand towards him. The hand that easily dwarfed his own.

"Do you trust me?" She would actually ask him and the first though that had crossed his mind was that he wasn't fully certain as to what he should do. Could he trust her? She had done quite a few things that would give everyone here nightmares...... and that was saying something. But there was another part of him that saw this look in her eyes. A small and childish glint that very much reminded him of when Leo was naught but a little lass. 

His hooked hand rested on top if hers before he felt everything around them shifting and moving, causing him to stumble and close his eyes. This be what Fredbear was speaking of. Able to create a world of her very own. What made him open his eyes was when she began to hum the shanty once again.... and then the sounds of waves and creaking from around them. This was a pirate ship....

"I had a feeling you might like it. What's a captain without their ship, Captain Foxy?" Leo would say with a lighthearted chuckle, a slight pinkish tint in her eyes. When she was still holding his hook, he felt Leo pull him along the deck, up a set of stairs and towards the wheel.

"The wheel is your, cap'n" Leo was... well, it looked like she was smiling. Harder to tell given the animatronic features and those rather long and sharp fangs of hers. Foxy looked towards the wheel before he would slowly place his hand on one of the spokes, a laugh slowly rising up in his voice box as he saw the sails would let themselves loose and catch the wind, pulling them towards the horizon. The lass had certainly outdone herself.

"Well, Cap'n? What's out heading?"

~~~~~~~

Fredbear was making his way back towards Leo's room with Nightmare next to him. It had taken longer than expected to get his manifested twin to come along with him to see Leo, given what she had done, scaring him senseless the way that she did. Leo attacked when she felt like she was also being attacked. When she was provoked or felt like she was. Like a cornered animal. A cornered animal attacks, and that is what Leo did.

"You've been on the receiving end of what she can do several times and you're still trying to do whatever it id that you're doing? I'm beginning to think you're crazier than I am. And I'm supposed to be the crazy one." He heard Nightmare mutter as Fredbear looked into Leo's room, only to see that she wasn't there Option B, then.

"Leo attacked you because you insulted her........ after I told you not to. She will continue to do so if you behave in the same way towards her. You can't attack her and Marion can't stop what it is that she does until Leo decides it. We are outmatched by her so it couldn't really hurt to at least try and be nice"

As long as they showed Leo that they were no threat then they would all be perfectly fine just as they were. Next was her play room, next door to the actual bedroom and he stopped as soon as she saw both Leo and Foxy there, both un-moving, He knew what that meant and rushed over to face them but stopped.

"Exactly what I meant. Now she has Foxy in that twisted little world of her and if I'm saying that it's twisted, then we all know that it's really bad." Nightmare stated as he walked over, seeing no reaction from Fredbear, because he knew something that Nightmare didn't.

"This was willing. He is holding her hand. She's not strangling him or anything. And her eyes? When she trapped us in her little world, her eyes were red. Pure and blood red..... look at them right now>" Fredbear pointed to her eyes as they stare ahead at the ship painted on the wall and Nightmare looked to them.

".......They're pink. What does any of this have to do with the fact that she has him in her world and isn't let out until she says so? That's the bad part because like you said, Marionette can't do anything about that." After Nightmare experienced what Leo can do in that little world of hers, he'd actually not rather let anyone else go in there. Shocking.....

"When she is angry, her eyes went red. Yesterday at the stream, her eyes were blue. Now they're pink. Meaning that what is going on in there isn't bad. We still have to wait until they are out. Until then, you can continue to work on a way to apologize to her because if you insult her again, I won't try to stop her from what she may do to you."

At that time, Foxy's eyes returned to their golden hue and Leo's faded back into their glowing green, Foxy giving a barking laugh, seeming he just had quite a trip into Leo's world.


	17. On Thin Ice

Whatever it was that Foxy had seen when he was inside of Leo's own world; it was certainly something that put him in a far better mood than Fredbear had ever seen before. The fox hadn't stop talking about it. So much so that he saw, that even Leo hadn't even seen that Nightmare was also in the room with them. But Fredbear had a small idea as to how she would react as soon as she saw that he was in the room with them. He said that he would not intervene, but given the terror that Leo had already caused to the both of them, he might go back on that. It all depended on what Leo would do. 

He watched as Foxy would quickly make his leave from the room, possibly in search of the others to tell him what he had just experienced with Leo out in her created world. She may have them all coming now and wishing to see something. Maybe. Or they could also stay as far away from her as possible, knowing that she could pull in anyone at any time that she wished. And that they were not released until Leo allowed them to.

Turning back, he saw that Leo had locked eyes with Nightmare, and it was not at all a good expression that she was showing. And Nightmare was only watching her. He hadn't tried to make any kind of a move as of yet. And it would be st that he did not do that. He would never stand a chance, as shown before. Leo wold have him down and in a world of nightmares before he could even take a single step if she sensed that his intentions were not at all good. He just had to keep that from happening. because he knew that he would not be able to stop her if she decided she was going to attack. 

"Leo, It's alright. I already spoke with him. He won't provoke you again..... right?" He looked over to Nightmare at that last part, giving a slight no of his head.to get him to agree with him again on this. When Nightmare made no move, that caused Fredbear to be a little worried. If he decided he was going to act out now, after these two had spoken to one another, Leo will turn this onto him as well. He was hoping not, but the chance was still very much there. 

"I was only doing what you had wanted for all of these years. You would ramble on and on about how you were going to kill her after she left you behind, and now because she stands a fighting chance, and that she said a little 'I'm sorry', she gets off the hook for what she did? I was created because of what she had done to you!"

Fredbear just knew that Nightmare wasn't going to just let this go. It was all true and that was the hard part about this. He had wanted Leo dead. For so many years, it was what he had dreamed of. That day when it would all happen. But what he never realized, was that Leo had been dead all along. Physically for the last three and a half years, and before then? She was gone as soon as she was dragged from this home.

"She deserved what happened to her........ You should have been happy, you wanted it. Her gone. So go on ahead, you little brat...... I doubt that you even have the guts to finish me off." Whatever thin ice that Nightmare had been standing on had just shattered into millions of little pieces. All Fredbear saw was glowing red filter through the room.

"You just had to say that, didn't you? Don't you get it, Nightmare? We don't run this anymore!........ Leo does." Leo held all the cards, all the strings. However you wanted to say it. It was all her. He saw the world around them warp and shift and change. And Nightmare had to drag him into this as well......

~~~~~~~

When the world settled, Fredbear felt more disoriented than he had before. This wasn't like the last times that he was brought here. He could feel the anger rolling all throughout the atmosphere here. An then he turned, wishing that now he never had. He saw NIghtmare. But there was no Leo. Nightmare, was more so hunched over, clawing his head as he was brought to his knees, sparks flying all over, landing in the black substance that was all around them, lighting it ablaze.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

She was tormenting him, pulling him apart piece by piece an he heard a laugh, coming from Nightmare, but it was not Nightmare's laugh, it was Leo's. She was inside of him. Taking control over every part of his body.

"Not enough guts, you say?" He heard the laughter ring out as well. Nightmare was speaking, but it was Leo's voice that was coming from the voice box. He didn't know which fate Nightmare had suffered was worse. Her pulling apart at his mind in their prior encounter, or now, her inside of him, controlling every piece of him, the amount of torment he was feeling on the inside, Fredbear had no clue. But he knew... it was nothing short of a nightmare itself. Fredbear had warned him. Nightmare didn't listen. He was paying that price now, the screams and the sounds of metal clawing against metal made his ears ring. What got him the most was when Nightmare finally made eye contact with Fredbear, his gaze.... so broken and filled with such pain. He had never seen Nightmare like this before. Just so........ weak.

"....Fredbear... please.........h-help." 

Those words had him by complete and utter surprise. Never had Nightmare even muttered those words. He never would ask for help. He would never beg, plead.... for help. Leo had caused something in him. After this, if she didn't all but wipe him from existence, the chances of him ever going near her again, would be a slim to nothing chance. Fredbear didn't realize that he had been moving until he was standing right in front of the other bear. He knew Leo was angry.... but she can't let it keep controlling her in such a way. There was no time to respond when she went into this so fast. No amount of music would help them here. This was Leo's realm.... he had to get through to her. He had to do something.

Fredbear got down onto his knees, trying to keep Nightmare up. He could see the flakes of green in his eyes to show that Leo was still in there, possibly far too busty causing whatever torment she could cause the black colored bear before she would decide to end him for good, to notice that Fredbear had been moving towards them this whole time.

"Nightmare..... I need you to listen to me very carefully. What happens next, you need to try as best as you can to say these words with me. It might be the only thing we have to get her to let go of you. Leo is angry, she is in pain. You need to understand this. It is hard, I know. To move past all of what has been said and done. But right now, that is in our past. We can't let her keep doing this. Leo can't keep using her anger to cause this. It will consume her. We need to break her. And not in that way, we need to break off whatever i her source of this anger..... but I can't do this without you. We are one of the same, whether you believe it and like or or not. She needs us both." Fredbear had to reason with him. It was their only chance of getting through to Leo an shattering this cell that she has placed herself into like this..........

"Her... memories.... we need.... her last happy one...." Nightmare was catching on. Something they can use, to get through to her, whatever was laying behind her anger.

"......Happy birthday.... to you......." It was her brightest memory, the day she got them. The last day at the diner. Her happiest. He remembered her smile, the shine in her eyes, the way she laughed and smiled. They needed that memory. And Nightmare picked it up as well.

"....H-happy... birthday......t-to you...." He was trying, Leo's hold on him seeming to grow stronger as he screamed and held his head, falling forwards, but not before being caught by Fredbear, wrapping his arms securely around the other, he knew Leo could feel this too, and that is what he was aiming for. He nodded, this was for Leo. 

"Happy birthday, dear Leo........ Happy birthday.... to you......." 

~~~~~~~

Fredbear shielded his eyes as the world grew brighter around them before the light finally died away, Nightmare slumped over before he finally moved and held onto his head, his hands shaking.

"S-she's gone......" Nightmare had full control over himself again, the green flakes in his eyes completely gone now. Leo wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. He couldn't see her anywhere no matter where he turned and stopped as soon as he saw what was there with them in this world.

Fredbear's Family Diner

"Why are we here?" Nightmare only know of this place from Fredbear's memories, but Fredbear knew reasoning and he knew what this all was.... as soon as he saw a young mother, carrying a small, new baby. A baby girl, that had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen.

"This.... is where it had all started."


	18. Warped

"Are you saying that's......." Fredbear nodded his head as he walked a little closer towards the young parents and to see the small baby that was in the mother's arms. What ever happened to this family?

"Leo...... She must have only been a couple of weeks old at this point. I've never seen her this small, well, only in the old photographs." He looked to her and he just couldn't help the fluttering feeling that he felt inside of his chest. She was just so small. 

'If only I had known her when she was like this''

Fredbear watched as they would enter the diner and he peered in through the windows, seeing himself and even Spring Bonnie on the stage as Leo'sfamily sat as close as they were allowed and he watched Leo's attention, despite her young age, being drawn to the animatronics that were on the stage. All the lights and the movement and the music. He was always curious how she never seemed to be over stimulated by everything that was happening around her. Leo was always a special girl, even as a baby.

"She came in everyday with her mother. Well, her mother brought her here and it became a habit that was grown into Leo. She was happy." It was really the only time that she was seen as actually being happy, when she walked in through those doors everyday and how her face would light up as soon as her gaze landed on that stage. Fredbear could feel himself moving before he even realized it. Someone was sitting in the front, just behind Leo. That's where he was going.

He didn't know who this was, this one who was watching Leo. He had never seen them before. The dark hair. It looked to be black, but in this light, it looked almost purple, a deep violet color. Fredbear was still moving towards them. A blue uniform is what they were wearing. Much like that of a schools. Long sleeved with a collar, a skirt, with black shows and white socks. But he stopped, frozen in his tracks, feeling his eyes go wide, the red in them flickering.

It just couldn't be......

"It's not." The voice that came from the young girl who was sitting there shook Fredbear to his core. Even the voice he just couldn't. Not when it sounded like..... when it sounded like hers. Hearing this voice, it just put him to his knees. He even felt Nightmare place a hand to his shoulder, maybe even trying to steady Fredbear as he was shaking as she young girl stood to her feet and looked over towards the two of them.

~~~~~~~

The world around them faded and Fredbear could only look around as the young girl, little baby Leo, the child Leo, it all faded away from around him. He couldn't help the scream that came form him as he tried to reach out and grab onto them. He needed to know! Who was the girl? Leo... she as so small. He needed that back! He needed his Leo, his happy and full of life Leo back..... He couldn't do it anymore.

"Fredbear, They're gone, Fredbear. It's not her world anymore." He could hear Nightmare's words in the distance as he looked around and saw that they were back in the room, but it was only them in there. If they were out of Leo's world... where was Leo? Quickly rising to his feet, Fredbear was looking around as he felt his hands slowly turn into fists. Where was she?! He ended up pushing away from Nightmare and made his way from the room and began looking in each one, each other room that was in this blasted house trying to find her and he stopped. He stopped at the front door, seeing the new sunrise. She wasn't here. Leo was gone..... again.

"...Fredbear? I don't think we ever left her head." He heard Nightmare coming up behind him as he turned to face the other before he spotted what his 'brother' was looking at. The family photo but it was all wrong.

Because Leo's family was not complete.

"This is her family.... but... not how... No. This is all wrong." Leo never saw her father. He was gone shortly after she was born. Her brother left with him. They should not be in this picture. Her mother. That smile just seemed to be to real. He knew her mother. He remembered that woman. And then there was Leo herself. Just.... happy. Not an ounce of sadness that was in her. Nowhere to be seen.

"A fairy tale all made up in her head......." This is what Leo envisioned. Is this what kept her going? Trying to remember her family like this? What good would that do her? Remember all the times that never were? Pretend that nothing ever really happened? She was trapping herself here. In this twisted and warped reality in her own mind.

"W-We need to wake her up from all of this... none of this is real..... she can't keep living inside of this. This has to be the source of it all. Everything. It all stems from this." Fredbear was looking all around this home. Or rather, this twisted version of her home. Nothing here was real. 

"If we're still in her head, then we should just find her and get her to take us out of it. She took you everywhere on this property. Surely, you'd know where it is that she would go around here." Nightmare was looking around as well but he shook his head.

"If we do find her, there is no saying how she will be. This is some twisted reality she made up in her head. For all we know, she could be just a kid. It won't be so simple. This all stems from her family. So, here, where this 'perfect family' is, we need to get her away from them, we have to try. If we wake her up, we all get out of this. Marion doesn't stand a chance against her power. This is only us.... she may still be angry with you. But we have to try."

Fredbear face him and then looked to the picture on the wall. Layers and layers. They'd have to go through everything, they had to finally find the root and core of all of this and get rid of this once and for all. Maybe then, then they could finally let all of this go and move on. They all needed to move on from all of this. Only then, will they have a hope for the brighter future.


	19. Forced Out

Everything happened so fast to where Fredbear could not fully see straight until everything had finally stopped spinning, and once everything had, he finally saw where he was at. Back in the old play room, Nightmare coming back to his senses and Leo quickly leaving the room. She had brought them back before they could have tried to help her. She knew what they were going to try and do and she stopped them before they could even get the chance.

"Nightmare, go get Marion. We are really going to be needing his help , I'm going after Leo." Fredbear could hardly finish the sentence before he was already out of the door and following Leo down the hallway, past the steps, through the kitchen and out of the back door. Once he was there, he had lost sight of her. No matter where he looked, where he turned, he just could not see her anywhere, which did not make him happy in the slightest. She had to be out there somewhere on this property, He knew she wouldn't just leave. Not again. But.... would she really? Just leave again?

He did not entertain that thought for very long as he swiftly began to move from the house. He had to find her. It was such a large space that she could really be anywhere at this point, given how fast he has seen her move. And if she decided that she could hide better as a plush, then she would also have the advantage. It would be impossible to actually find her. Especially once the sun had set. Once that happens, they wouldn't be able to find her until she decided that she wanted to. That could even be happening right now. Hiding from them..... hiding from him. He's tired of her doing this. She is not okay. She needed to talk, really talk before this got too far out of hand. It was only a matter of time before she fully did something she knew she would come to regret.

"You knew her the best out of everyone that is here, Fredbear........ where would she go? All of this land?" He was asking himself this question. Indeed, he did know her the best, out of all of them. He knew she wouldn't be at the tree house. It would be to obvious. It had been so long. Since he had ventured out past the doors of this home and onto the property that it was all on. Not since Leo had taken him out that very last time.

She would want to remain hidden, away form the view of others who would happen to stumble upon where she was hiding. Like some strange game of hide and seek. She began pushing them away, farther and farther. But he needed to find a way to get back in, somehow.

Before he really even realized it, Fredbear's feet were moving , farther and farther away from the house. Where was he really going? He did not know. But he just let himself walk. Like he was guiding himself towards her, to where Leo has decided to hide herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day was turning itself into night. The blues of the sky were fading to deep purples and black, stars dotting the night sky, slowly and even to this time, there was still no sign of him actually finding Leo. Pat of him believed that she had actually left him, again. That was was going to be gone for good after everything she has now just put them through. But, the stronger side of his mind, urged him to believe that she was still here. That she would never leave. It was a constant battle in his head over this.

Deep down, Fredbear knew he had to go back to the house. That he couldn't stay out here all night, just wandering trying to find the one whom he cared about.

.........But isn't this exactly what Leo had done?.........

That thought stopped him right in his tracks. Because he knew that it was correct. Leo had said it, and then he had even seen it. While he may have been looking for a mere few hours, Leo searched on and on for a straight three and a half years. And she never faltered in her actions. She went through all that time just to be able to find him again, he was certain that he was going to do the same. Somewhere. Somewhere, she was out there. Alone. Maybe even scared. Okay, maybe not that last one. If she was able to take on Nightmare and not even bat an eye, then she was certainly braver than the rest of them that were there.

There was no way that he was stopping now. She had done the same thing for him. He was going to do the same for her. He was going to keep going until he would find her no matter how long it would take. Just so long as she was brought home to safety. She didn't need to be out here alone in all of this. He was going to personally see to that.

"..... Come on, Leo. You can't be alone. I don't want you to be alone....... Whatever is going on, you can tell me, it's alright. We would tell each other everything...... Well, you would tell me everything.... and you still can. You can tell me anything, Leo." He was hoping that she could somehow just hear him. Hear his words, what he was telling her. 

There was silence. It radiated all around him. Even if she did hear him, if she was even remotely close to where he was at now, she did not make any sort of acknowledgement that she was there, around, or heard him. She wasn't leaving. Deep down, he knew she would not do that again. He had seen just a small glimpse of what that had done to her.

~~~~~~~

It was all grassy, moss covering the small burrow that Leo had tucked herself away inside of, keeping her limbs close to her form as she refused to move. Too much. Too much was happening. Everything that she had spent years trying to bury, it was all coming back and she just wanted it all to stop. She wanted it all gone. Why did all of this have to happen?!

In this daze, this closed off mind that she had placed herself in, she blocked out everything that was going on in the outside. Leo flexed these plush arms that she had, working them in a way as if she was trying to hug something to herself. An old instinct she had done. Whenever she would be holding Fredbear close to her everyday. She just wished she could go back to that time, when everything was so much easier.

"Leo?"


	20. Needed Counsel

Leo barely had the chance to look up before she saw the shadow loom over her and she refused to move, knowing exactly who it was that had found her but was still in the uncertainty stage wondering how it is that he had even found her where she was at. This was a space that she had actually never showed anyone, because it was a new find in this latest run of hers. Why did everything have to be so hard and confusing? This is not what she was expecting to happen when she had finally returned home after so long, after everything that had happened that led her up to this moment in time.

"Leo, please........... we really need to talk....." That voice was one that always whispered in her ears. A voice that always seemed to be there with her through her life. No matter where she went, that voice was there. Leo knew she recognized the sound as soon as she heard the very first words spoken when she had seen him the first time,

"Marion, please. Just go away." Her voice was weak, it was very weak. Leo was just so done with everything that was going on around her.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision., Leo. Whatever is happening, you need to talk about it. Keeping it in like this is not doing anyone, any good. There is so much that is going on inside of you right now that keeping it in the way that you are and what comes after...... Leo, we are all worried about you....." His words were sinking into her head despite how hard she tried to keep them all out. It was just too much and she just couldn't take it anymore. After all of these years, it was all crashing down on her now that she was actually back.

"Do you.... have any idea how hard it all was? Trying to keep the brave face, to act like everything was okay? To push on everyday until I just couldn't do it anymore? And then I died and thought that everything was going to be alright.... but the universe decided to screw me over a second time with all of this. I'm just.... I'm so tired. I'm tired of having to let everyone push me aside, I'm tried of everyone trying to and wanting to hurt me.... I'm just....... tired."

Leo just couldn't take it anymore. All her life, this is what she had to put up with and she had no other choice. There was no choice for her until she finally had enough. The day that she died, it was supposed to be like a fresh, new start for her, but this is what she wound up with instead. Even her once childhood friends, wanted to kill her.... before they knew that she was already dead. And then Leo found her voice. She wasn't going to allow herself to be weak anymore. She had to fight back, and that was what she did. She finally fought back and she fought back hard.

Marion, he was silent the whole time that she was speaking, but she could feel that he was watching her. That was when she heard the sigh and then movement and she knew that he had sat down close to where she was currently at. Why did she even try to put up with any of this? It was just another nightmare, like when she was alive.

She could hear a small sigh, somehow that was just possible for him to do which made no sense.... well, none of this really made any sense.

"You get upset..... for once, you just want life to be simple, even now, in death. You just want the hurt and the pain to go away. All of it. You don't understand why you had to go through everything that you did, why you still must face the hardships, why you have to keep fighting, growing more and more tired from it all..."

He all but hit the nail on the head right then and there with his statements, because he was not wrong. She really was tired of all of this. She would get angry and just loose all of her control. Sure, the music idea that Fredbear had wasn't a;; that bad, and it helped a little bit, but there was only so much that it could do when her anger got too out of control with everything that was going on. She just couldn't stop.

"And this is why you really need to talk to Fredbear. Not just throwing the both of you into the worlds that you make, but in real life. You need to talk to him about all of this. As I have seen, much of this anger is stemming itself from him, because you had heard what it is that he had said when you first came back, what his plans were, what he was wanting to do. But, Leo, I want you to know this, no matter how angry he may have seemed to be with you, the intent behind his words, if there is anything that I know, he would never hurt you, never. Personally, I don't think he would even bear to try and lay a single claw in you. The second that he would see you hurt, if he saw your tears, I know that would stop him...... he can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

Not what it seemed like when she first came back. All he wanted to do was to hurt her, and he succeeded, various times..... until she stood up against him and defended herself... even if she did go a bit overboard on it all. Okay, A lot overboard.

"And your silence is only proving my point to be right. You know that I am right, Leo, even if you do not admit it to yourself or to me. You know what you feel, but none of us will, unless you actually speak to us, then the rest will fall into place."

Leo looked over towards him and would then look past him to see a figure growing larger in the distance, and she knew that Marion had the same idea as to who it was and he then looked back over towards her and nodded his head before he vanished from sight, leaving Leo alone with the approaching Fredbear. What would she even say to him? After all she had done? He may have spoken about killing her when she first arrived back home, but she was the one who became the hostile one and began her attack. Mostly at him and Nightmare. The others just left her alone, though her and Foxy did have their moments.

As the sound of the heavy footsteps grew closer, Leo allowed herself to sigh as she wormed her way out of the burrow she had placed herself into and positioned herself to sit on the grass just as the shadow now loomed over her, both of them as a nightmare.

"Fredbear........ we need to talk........"


End file.
